The disclosure generally relates to the field of data security, and more particularly to geographically restricted data access.
Internet of Things (“IOT”) devices are devices or items that are embedded with hardware and/or software which allows the devices to collect and exchange data. Examples of IOT devices include fitness trackers, smart home sensors such as thermostats and security systems, health devices such as blood pressure monitors and blood sugar testers, etc. IOT devices are often used to track or record measurements for analysis by a user or software application. Additionally, some IOT devices include actuation capability, such as locks or light bulbs. IOT devices typically have network connectivity or communicate with a network-connected device to transmit collected data to cloud storage. A user may login to an account associated with IOT devices to view or modify data corresponding to or collected by the IOT devices.